Septenary of Reparation
=Volume 4: Ch. 1: Awakening= =Volume 4: Ch. 2: Poison is the Remedy= =Volume 4: Ch. 3: 18th Year= =Volume 4: Ch. 4: Grave Robbery= =Volume 4: Ch. 5: Cognates= Micah Sanders and Lindsay Zimmerman; New Orleans, LA "Hi... my name is Micah," responded Micah in a somewhat confused tone, since he was caught by surprise because he had never seen her before yet somewhat familiar. "It's nice to meet you, since I don't really know anyone around here," said Lindsay. "You must be a part of the new family moving in," said Micah. "Yes," responded Lindsay. "So, where are you moving from?" asked Micah. "We're moving here from Reseda, California," responded Lindsay. "That's pretty far away. Why did you decide to move here?" asked Micah. "My father and mother run their own business and they decided that they needed to start fresh somewhere else. That way, they could help others," answered Lindsay. "What business is that," asked Micah. "They are consultants that help police departments... I'm not really sure how I can describe it, but you now know this city is going to be much safer," answered Lindsay with a light chuckle. "Micah could you come... Hello," said Nana Dawson as she walked up next to the two kids. "Hi, I'm Lindsay, said Lindsay with a smile. "She's our new neighbor," said Micah. "Oh... it's nice to meet you Lindsay. I was almost done making some brownies that I was going to bring over later. How about I go grab them, and then maybe you could introduce us to your family," said Nana. "That sounds great. My parents would enjoy that very much," responded Lindsay. "Good. I will be right back then," said Nana as she walked back inside. "You're grandmother seems very nice," said Lindsay. "Well... she's my great-aunt to be precise," said Micah. "Oh... is there a story behind why you live with your great-aunt, but I mean it's your business. If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to," said Lindsay. (The scene then fades out to the eclipse and opening credits). Peter Petrelli, Caitlin, Gabriel Gray, and Adam Monroe; Cork, Ireland The scene fades in to find Peter and Caitlin are staring in shock with some disgust. "What are you doing here!" shouted Peter. "Is that any way to greet your brother, Peter?" asked Sylar. "How did you find us?" asked Peter. "Mom found you in one of her visions here in Cork, Ireland. Through some detective work and psychometry, we tracked you down," answered Sylar. "What do you want?" asked Peter. "Our mother needs our help. Great danger is about to threat the lives of many people, and with your help, we may be able to prevent it," responded Sylar. "Why should I believe you?" asked Peter. "He's telling you the truth Peter. Trust me. I know he is," said Caitlin. "Yes, you should listen to your girlfriend there Peter," said Adam. "What danger?" asked Peter. "They are a group of radicals that escaped when Level 5 prisoners escaped," responded Adam. "You have been able to manage other escapees. Why can't you take care of them?" asked Peter. "They are way more powerful and dangerous than the Level 5 escapees. They formed Level 6. That's what our mother told all of us," responded Sylar. "There's more than you two?" asked Peter. "Noah Bennet, the Haitian, Elle, Hiro, and soon others," responded Adam. "Peter, from what I can tell, everything they have said is true. Maybe we should see what your mother has to say because if there really is danger than we should do what we can," said Caitlin as she walked to Peter's side. "Great then let's go Peter, and then we can all catch up," said Sylar. "Fine, let's go. Caitlin grab on," said Peter. Caitlin then grabbed on to Peter as he grabbed Adam and Sylar. The four then vanished. (The scene then fades out). Claire Bennet and Meredith Gordon; Los Angeles, CA The scene opens to find it was still night, but dawn was approaching. "It looks like they're pulling over," said Meredith. "Let's follow them," said Claire. "I'm on it," responded Meredith. They turned into a large empty parking lot that is located in front of a large construction site. "Where are we?" asked Claire. "I'm not sure, but we should probably park here and follow the rest of way on foot, so they don't realize we're tailing them," suggested Meredith. "Ok," responded Claire as the car came to a stop. The two then got out of the car and started heading to where Mr. Bennet had parked his car. Once they got near Noah's car, they hid behind shrubs planted as a garden section in the parking lot. The car's lights finally turned off, and both Noah and Elle climb out. Elle then forms a lightning ball in her hand to give themselves some light. The two then began walking towards the construction site. "Now remember to follow them just far enough where they can't see us," said Meredith. "Got it. Let's go," said Claire. Once they arrived at the construction site, Noah pointed towards a large heap of scrap metal. "Why is he pointing," asked Claire. "I'm not sure," responded Meredith. Noah and Elle then headed towards the heap of scrap, and then stop in front of it. Noah then reached into his pocket and pulls out an unknown handheld device. He then started to click some buttons on it. The ground then began to shake a little, and Meredith and Claire then heard a lound rumbling noise. They then looked up to see a door become revealed as the large pile of scrap metal separated apart. "I didn't see that coming," said Meredith. They then saw Noah and Elle walk through the door. After about 30 seconds, the door began to close. "Go!" exclaimed Claire. Claire and Meredith then sprint towards the door and they both make a leap through the door right before it was almost closed. Meredith then got up off the ground and generated a flame in her hand to make some light, since the inside was pretty dark. She then looked around to find Claire hunching over a piece of scrap metal that had went right through her chest. Claire then started pushing on the metal, and slid herself off. "Are you okay?" asked Meredith. "Yeah," responded Claire as she completely regenerated. "Let's see where this path goes," said Claire. "Ok," responded Meredith as they both started heading down the hallway. (The scene then fade out). Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura, Ando, Usutu, and Angela Petrelli; Odessa, TX The scene fades in on Hiro, Kimiko, Ando, and Usutu appear in the Primatech building. "Angela's office must be around here somewhere," said Usutu. "Let's go and find her then," said Hiro. The group then began to walk down the hall. After a minute, they came across Angela. "Hello, Hiro, Kimiko, Ando, Usutu... I have been expecting you," said Angela. "Hello Mrs. Petrelli," said Kimiko. "Follow me," said Angela. The group then began to walk down a hall to a meeting room. "Come on in and please sit down," said Angela as she held the door open. The rest of the group walked in and sat down around the table. Angela then closed the door and sat down as well. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Angela. =Notes= *The history before this story is the same up through the episode I Am Become Death. *JMan2.0 and DWeb4.0 are friends of mine and we collaborate about our ideas. *The whole series is the work of Topher5151992 *To see members of the Septenary- Septenary of Reparation (Members)